villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kang the Conqueror
Kang the Conqueror (real name: Nathaniel Richards) is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel Comics universe usually serving as one of the main villains of the Avengers series alongside Ultron. He is a time-traveling terrorist who is intent on total domination of the entire universe. He served as the 2nd archnemesis of the Avengers team and he served as the main antagonist of The Celestial Madonna Saga, The Last Avengers Story, The Crossing and The Kang War. History The history of the time-traveling supervillain Kang the Conqueror, is a complex one. He began as Nathanial Richards, hundreds of years after the mainstream Marvel Universe takes place. The technology in his day was extremely advanced, giving him time traveling capabilities. After meeting his ancestor Doctor Doom, Nathanial was inspired to make for himself a suit of powered armor, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion. He then used that alternate Earth to his advantage, manipulating the original Avengers into capturing every other superhuman in their world. After this was accomplished, he brought the mainstream Avengers to that world, and forced them to fight, planning that he would defeat whichever team lost and thus be free to conquer that world. The mainstream Avengers won, but also defeated Centurion, sending him back to his own time. Humiliated at his defeat, Nathanial crafted a new persona for himself as Kang the Conqueror. He then proceeded to completely take over his world, as well as several other alien worlds, including the Shi'ar. Kang then went back in time to get his revenge on the Avengers who had defeated him. He met them in direct combat, but was once again defeated. Shortly after, he decided to use trickery to beat them, making a robot version of Spider-Man to catch them off guard. Kang then defeated the Avengers, but not before the real Spider-Man came, destroying his robot duplicate and freeing his fellow superheroes. Kang then retreated back to his own time, to conquer and plan more before his next return. Powers and Abilities Kang possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a master strategist and scientist. His technology is far more powerful and advanced than that of Iron Man or Doctor Doom, and has many, many capabilities. His armor gives him the trademark ability to time-travel seamlessly, making him the only character in the Marvel universe (other than his counterpart Immortus) to be able to time-travel without creating divergences. He can also manipulate time to his will. The armor also gives him a relatively small amount of superhuman strength, capable of lifting 5 tons, as well as great durability. He has an antigravity controller, in which he can render himself and other objects up to 2.2 tons, weightless. He can create extremely powerful force fields around himself up to twenty feet, and can fire energy blasts from his hands and helmet that have the force of several tons of dynamite. He often utilizes a hover pad with which he can fly during his battles, and can summon weapons through time-portals instantly. Many of these weapons include an antimatter field generator, a vibration-wave projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, a hand-held warhead launcher, electrical emitters, nerve gas sprayers, and a molecular expander, among other things. He also commands vast armies of warriors from across all of time, including his own future army, which possess advanced weaponry similar to his own. An expert in future robotics, Kang also has numerous robots to do his bidding. Kang travels in his Damocles Base, a huge time-traveling spaceship which is shaped like a sword. In other media Video Games ''Lego Marvel Avengers'' Kang the Conqueror appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers ''DLC pack of Captain Marvel as both a boss and a playable character. ''Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 Kang serves as the main antagonist and a playable character in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. Kang travels across space and time to collect areas of different realms to build his city-base, Chronopolis, along with gathering heroes from those eras, including the Avengers. At the beginning of the game, Kang and his forces attack the Nova Empire on the planet Xandar to acquire it. As soon as Kang notices the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting off his invasion, he uses the Forever Crystal to summon the Celestial Eson to fight them. Even though the Guardians of the Galaxy prevailed and banished Eson, Kang deploys several projectiles to form a barrier around a section of Xandar, vanishing it from existence. Kang then departs on his ship, the Damocles, while the Guardians flee and travel to Earth to alert the Avengers. Kang enlists many supervillains on Earth, who all plan their own schemes for his arrival. Once Kang arrives on Earth to obtain a fraction of New York City, he teleports the Avengers there to Chronopolis, where they meet other heroes and villains from alternate eras. Once Chronopolis was formed, there were energy barriers seperating the realms, in which Kang had to open portals to help his villainous cohorts travel in between them. The source of the dimensional barriers was the Nexus of Realities. Kang arrives in a local swamp, where he appears before Thor, Captain Marvel and She-hulk after they defeated the Man-Thing, and reveals to them a swamp tree that is the Nexus of Realities, guarded by the Man-Thing. Kang then throws a bomb at the tree, destroying it and lowering the energy barriers, thus allowing his forces to invade and travel through the other realms of Chronopolis with ease. Throughout the progress of the game, Kane is at his citadel, where he is observing Chronopolis and admiring his plan in action. He also mistreats Rovana, who slyly urges him to stop his plan of conquest, in which Kang strongly refused. As soon as Kang catches wind of the heroes' plan to use the Nexus shards to summon Cosmo to Chronopolis, he hacks into their device designed to summon Cosmo to fool them into summoning Ego instead to destroy them. Luckily, the heroes manage to fix their machine, banishing Ego and successfully summoning Cosmo in Knowhere to Chronopolis. Once Cosmo arrived, he helps the heroes emit an EMP signal from Knowhere that lowered Kang's Citadel's defense systems. Captain Marvel then orders the Nova Corp to attack the Citadel, but Kang's ship suddenly arrives and wipes out the entire Nova Corp. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Star Lord invade the Damocles and face Kang there, only to discover him as a hologram. Kang then causes his ship to crash and dispatches Korvac to assure the heroes' demise, though the heroes soon manage to escape from the ship after they defeated Korvac. The heroes head over to Kang's Citadel and finally make their way towards Kang. In the final battle, Kang challenges Captain America as a giant hologram to face him while he terrorizes Chronopolis with using his ship as a massive sword. Once Captain America creates a giant projection of himself, he takes Kang head on and defeats him, forcing him out of his hologram simulator. However, Kang still refuses to give up, as he now plans to use his Forever Crystal to reset time to prevent the heroes' victory from happening. However, he soon discovers that Rovanna has now sided with the heroes and secretly aided them while she takes his crystal away from him. Rovanna feels ashamed of herself for her betrayal, as she revealed her feelings for Kang. Kang tries to manipulate Rovanna into handing over his crystal, but Rovanna now stands up to Kang and uses the Forever Crystal to transform him into an infant. In the aftermath, Infant Kang is placed in the care of the heroes while the newly reformed Rovanna vows to return the realms of Chronopolis to their proper eras with the Forever Crystal. However, Rovanna soon returns from the future as Terminatrix to seek help from the heroes, as she and the Supreme Intelligence come across Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron Man and inform them about a chronal fracture. ''Contest of Champions'' Kang the Conqueror serves as a boss and playable character in the mobile game Contest of Champions. In the story quest, Kang competes in the contest with a team of heroes and villains to challenge the main player known as the Summoner who is tasked by the Collector to win, otherwise they will be added to his collection. ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Kang the Conqueror appears as a boss and playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Animation ''Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Kang debuts in the episode, Meet Captain America, where he is watching a recorded flashback of Captain America infiltrating a Hydra facility with the aid of his young sidekick, Bucky Barnes, during World War II. There, they discover mythical creatures Hydra had acquired inside containment chambers. Once the Red Skull notices their presence, Captain America and Bucky allow themselves to be captured to learn about the Red Skull's plan. The Red Skull explains to them that he has summoned the creatures from across the nine realms through their own teleportation device known as the Bifrost to later unleash them into the war. The Red Skull also placed collars around the creature's necks to force them into obeying him and now orders his men to activate the Bifrost to summon another creature. While a Frost Giant is being summoned, Captain America and Bucky fights off the Hydra soldiers and the mythical creatures that were released. Captain America manages to drive them back into the portal before Bucky then disables it. However, the Hydra base begins to collapse and the Red Skull escapes on a rocket. Captain America and Bucky pursues and try to stop him, but the Red Skull activates a time bomb before he escapes on an ejector seat. Bucky has his foot stuck in a railing, rendering unable to escape. Captain America tries to free him, but Bucky kicks him off the rocket to save him instead. Captain America then watches Bucky explode on the rocket before he falls into the Arctic Ocean and is frozen. Kang revists the final scene of Captain American and wondered if he died in reality. However, he is then alerted about a time disturbance and returns to his ship base, the Democles. Kang witnesses his future timeline being erased before him and blames it on Captain America due to his existance in the twenty first century. As he prepares to depart on the Democles, Rovanna joins him and asks why they are leaving, but she is soon caught in the time disturbance. Kang manages to save her, though she is slightly fading away from existence, and travels back in time to the twenty-first century. In The Man Who Stole Tomorrow, Kang ''Avengers Assemble'' Gallery Images Kang.png Ultimate Kang.jpg|Ultimate Kang Kang AUTS.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: United They Stand. Kang AEMH.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. 2374756-avengers 49 2002 super 2342.jpg|Kang conquering the world. IMG 2088.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Avengers. IMG 2089.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. Kang_the_Conqueror.png|Kang in Avengers Assemble Videos Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 FULL GAME Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Final Boss + Ending & After Credits Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Arena Masters Category:Genocidal Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Harbingers Category:Paranoid Category:Stalkers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Legacy Category:Big Bads